


Crazy In Love

by xxfergiexx



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: (but not too slow), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Fuckbuddies, Homophobia, M/M, Pining, Slow Burn, Smut, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7143569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxfergiexx/pseuds/xxfergiexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>a flower a day will keep the other boys away</em><br/>
...not far enough.</p><p><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=da4p97cMeMI&feature=share">crazy in love</a> inspired video

</p><p>ON HIATUS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I - Youth

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I was done writing chaptered fics but I wrote this outline months ago...and so it begins...

 

 

 

 

 

An intense game of _War_ ensues on an elementary school playground. A boy named Yunho runs as fast as his little legs can carry him until he reaches a sphere-shaped metal jungle gym. He climbs through one of the openings and bellows a high-pitched, "Ha!" at the boy who has been chasing him. The other boy's name is Siwon and he's been on Yunho's tail for the past half hour.

 

"No fair! Come out of the safe house!"

 

"Don't wanna!" Yunho sticks his tongue out at the agitated boy. "The rules say I can come in here anytime I want! Go chase someone else!"

 

Siwon fumes for a few minutes then turns his back on Yunho. "Okay, I'll count to ten and give you a head start. One...two..."

 

Yunho knows Siwon counts quicker than he should and promptly hitches out of the jungle gym and sprints towards a few trees surrounding the playground. Wispy dark locks matted to this forehead with sweat, Yunho flattens himself behind a thick tree, lungs burning with shortness of breath.

 

This is his favorite game. He loves being chased, but don't tell Siwon that. Usually, him and Siwon are placed on the same team, but Yunho has been annoyed with Siwon lately for ignoring him during bible study, and so he decided to put himself on the opposing team. This has only served to piss Siwon off and essentially make the chase more fun.

 

Yunho grins as he hears footsteps approach, young heart quivering with anticipation. His grin slowly slips off his face as he sniffs the air. The one approaching his hiding place isn't Siwon. The scent of the other is stifling but not-at-all unpleasant.

 

Curiosity gets the better of him as Yunho dares to peak out from behind the tree. It was a tall kid not in his class, must be younger, with wide eyes and downturned mouth. Yunho lets out a nervous squeak and quickly disappears behind the tree again.

 

"Hello? I know you're there...I saw you running from that other kid. Do you need help?"

 

The offer catches Yunho's attention. He impulsively reaches around the tree to tug on the boy's sleeve - who obediently follows - now standing awkwardly in front of Yunho. "Would you like me to keep the boy away from here?"

 

Yunho tilts his head to the side, considering the plan. "Sure! His name is Siwon and he's a friend of mine, but it's okay if you give him a hard time...he's been a meany lately."

 

Changmin vehemently nods, curly bangs flopping over his eyes. But as he turns to leave, Yunho clutches his sleeve tighter and demands, "If we're gonna be partners, I need to know your name!"

 

Eyes lowering to the ground shyly, Changmin mumbles, "C-Changmin."

 

Yunho doesn't quite understand why he feels the urge to hug this boy and breathe in his scent. His father tells him a real man controls his urges. But something is bursting in Yunho's little body at that moment and he throws himself in his new friend's arms.

 

"Thank you for helping, Changmin!"

 

Changmin stutters and pats Yunho on the head, but doesn't pull away. The moment is over in a flash as Siwon's voice can be heard nearing their hiding place. Changmin pulls away then and pushes Yunho gently against the tree. "Stay here! I'll keep him away, Yunho!"

 

On his walk home after school, all the while tuning out Siwon's raging complaints about Yunho's mutiny in taking on an accomplice in _War_ , Yunho wonders how Changmin had known his name.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

"How was school, sweetheart? Did you make any new friends?"

 

Changmin throws his backpack on the living room floor and goes to sit by his mother. "It was fine. I did make a new friend I think...he's older but super nice and sweet and cute."

 

Changmin's mom chuckles and pinches her son's cheeks. "What's his name? And how'd you meet?

 

He tells his mom the whole story. He likes talking to his mom, she listens and gives him good advice.

 

His mom blinks in surprise. "Yunho? As in the Jungs next door?" Changmin nods. "You saw him playing the other day in the front yard and I told you to go out and say hi but you refused. What made you go to him today?"

 

Changmin considers his motive then answers in a hushed tone, "Yunho's scent."

 

"His scent?"

 

"He smells like honey and baked cookies." Changmin smiles dreamily as he recalls the heavenly smell.

 

Changmin's mom hums in understanding and then suggests, "Your bedroom window faces his - only about a couple of feet away - you should let him know you're neighbors and get to know each other better."

 

Changmin likes that idea. He likes it a lot.

 

That night, he opens his window and throws a pen at Yunho's window. There's no answer. So he does it again. And again...until finally the curtains open to reveal a slightly irritated, sleepy Yunho holding a stuffed deer.

 

It takes a few moments for Yunho to realize he's staring back at Changmin, who's leaning on the window sill, waving. "Sorry...I just wanted to say hi. My family and I moved here a week ago."

 

Yunho slowly beams as the haze of sleepiness wore off. "Oh wow, we're neighbors! Ohhhhhh, Siwon is gonna hate this! You really upset him today when you pushed him."

 

"I didn't push him that hard," Changmin grumbles. "Plus he deserved it!"

 

"How so?"

 

"He just did!"

 

"You need to be nicer to him, Changminnie!"

 

Changmin huffs but decides he likes being called that by Yunho...and he likes Yunho's smile. So he tells the other boy a joke he heard in school today and makes him laugh loudly.

 

Changmin decides he likes that laugh too.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

During another round of _War_ , Yunho decides to go against Siwon _and_ Changmin. Which doesn't please either boy.

 

"We've been friends since we were babies, Yunho!"

 

"Yunho, we're neighbors, plus I helped you against Siwon last time!"

 

Shrugging and inwardly enjoy his friends whining, Yunho hushes them and orders them to count to ten. Changmin and Siwon share _a look_ before turning around and counting. When Siwon starts counting too fast, Changmin slugs him across the arm, ripping an indignant cry from Siwon and a slap back. Yunho intervenes, threatening to quit playing with them if they don't stop. That shut both boys up and they begin counting again rather begrudgingly.

 

Yunho jogs towards the nearest bush and crouches, ready to make a run for it if either one spots him. The moment Changmin and Siwon finish counting they take off in different directions. Yunho's eyes bug out when he realizes Changmin is coming closer at a rapid rate.

 

Left with no time to spin around and take off, Yunho is caught around the waist. "Ha! Gotcha, hyung! You're mine!"

 

Siwon appears stunned as he approaches him. "What? How'd you know where he was so quickly? Did you cheat?"

 

"No, I didn't! Take that back!" Changmin releases Yunho in order to get in Siwon's face.

 

Before Yunho is forced to stop another fight, the strangest thing happens. Nose flaring and fists balled at his sides, Siwon inclines his head, baring his neck with obvious reluctance. Changmin appears mollified by the action and backs down. Yunho reaches out to grip Changmin's arm when his breath catches...finally noting the musky, strong scent filtering off the other; Yunho has to let go and step back from the intensity of it.

 

Changmin sends him an apologetic glance and leaves hurriedly without saying another word.

 

Siwon gives Yunho a pointed stare. "Have I told you today how much I don't like him?"

 

With an eye roll, Yunho walks away...sensing Siwon come up behind him and take his hand. And he lets him because it feels...nice.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

"Walk home with us!" Yunho chirps, tugging on the younger boy's arm.

 

Changmin adjusts his backpack straps. "Only if you want me to."

 

Siwon looks ready to object but Yunho interjects before he can. "Of course, I want you to! We live next door to each other!"

 

During most of the walk, Yunho does the majority of the talking, not letting the brooding boys on either side of him dampen his fun. He rambles about school, about his family, about a new video game coming out...and stops ever so often to sniff the newly bloomed spring flowers on the trail home.

 

"Flowers are my favorite!" He reveals emphatically. In turn, Siwon nods since he already knows and Changmin zones out, looking deep in thought.

 

They drop Siwon off first, since he lives closer to the school, and bid him good-bye. As they near home and before Yunho can say good-bye, Changmin speaks up, "Here..."

 

A single flower, similar to the ones they passed earlier, is presented to him shyly. "For me?"

 

Changmin bites his lips nervously then nods. Yunho takes the flower and inhales it. "It smells so lovely!"

 

" _You_ smell lovely..." Changmin kicks the ground with the heel of his shoe, glaring down like his own words offended him.

 

Feeling a sudden tug on his heart, Yunho leans over and pecks Changmin lightly on the cheek and dashes home.

 

As Yunho skips inside, his father's voice halts his trek upstairs. "Give me the flower, Yunho."

 

Holding the petals protectively to his chest, he whines, "Why, father?"

 

"You don't need to be accepting anything from that boy," his father explains patiently. "Hang out with Siwon...that's the better sort for you."

 

Yunho doesn't understand. Changmin is wonderful, albeit a bit temperamental. Why can't he keep the flower? It was a gift...

 

The stern look in his father's eyes leaves no room for argument, though. Yunho sighs and hands over the flower, overwhelmed with a sense of loss. As he drags himself to his room, he passes by his mother, who does nothing but give him a troubled stare.

 

Just one house over, Changmin is telling his parents all about his two new friends (yes, he generously includes Siwon), the walk home, and his gift to Yunho. "I want to get him flowers all the time! It makes him so happy!"

 

His mother coos, while his father has a soft, worried smile on his face.

 

Later that night, Changmin makes a plan to kickstart his future with Yunho: _a flower a day will keep the other boys away._

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Yunho isn't up to playing _War_ today. He just wants to relax during recess. He drags Siwon off to the swings, the other boy complaining the whole way.

 

Changmin is waiting at the swings. He looks up, smiles at Yunho and holds up a flower. "For you, hyung!"

 

Siwon stares between them and pouts. "What is this?"

 

Giggling a bit, Yunho takes the flower and sniffs it, humming with joy. "Changminnie likes to give me flowers."

 

"I could give you flowers too," Siwon plops down on a swing and kicks the dirt.

 

"I give Yunho flowers, not you!" Changmin emits a cute growl that has Yunho patting him on the head.

 

"Play nice, you two!"

 

Siwon opts to ignore Changmin, but eventually joins in on a conversation about a cool Nintendo game, unable to hold back his awe over Changmin being able to beat the villain in the game.

 

When the teachers call the students back inside, Yunho is first to dart away. Changmin quickly catches up with him before he goes into his classroom. "Don't I get a kiss for the flower?"

 

Yunho looks confused before his eyes twinkle with mirth. Leaning in, he kisses Changmin's cheek. Siwon scoffs somewhere from behind and draws Yunho inside the classroom, waving Changmin away.

 

"You know, I _really_ don't like him, right?"

 

Yunho tunes Siwon out to play with the pink petals of his flower. He's going to hide it from his father this time; no one is going to take away from him.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Changmin likes arguing with Yunho. It's different from arguing with Siwon, whom Changmin wants to bash over the head with his backpack on a daily basis.

 

When angered - which isn't often - Yunho's scent spikes into something warmer and richer, setting off a spark inside Changmin. He doesn't purposely try to make Yunho angry; they just naturally debate over the smallest things. Like their opinions on teachers, or the best midnight snack, or the latest anime predictions...but the biggest thing they argue over is how to keep their friendship secret from Yunho's parents.

 

"It's not fair - what have I done wrong? Why is Siwon better than me?" Changmin wondered the first time Yunho told him his father didn't want them to hang out.

 

"You did nothing wrong, Changminnie...no one is better than anyone else!" Yunho whispered urgently through his window. "My dad said I'll understand when I'm older, whatever that means."

 

No matter the reason, there's nothing Changmin can do but play along. On their walks home, they part ways after dropping Siwon off and pretend not to be walking together. And their talks at night - through their bedroom window - are the only form of hanging out they can do outside of school. Sometimes Siwon goes over to Yunho's house and, if they keep both their windows open, Changmin can pretend to be hanging out with them.

 

It's despairing and frustrating, but Changmin will do anything to keep seeing Yunho. Even if it means putting up with stupid adult restrictions.

 

One night, before bed, Changmin hisses for Yunho's attention and the older boy peers out his window. "What's up, Changminnie?"

 

"I didn't get a kiss today, hyung."

 

Yunho holds back a laugh. "I'll give you _two_ tomorrow on the walk home!"

 

Changmin grins and ducks his head. "You should do it in front of Siwon."

 

Yunho shrugs and bids him good-night.

 

The next day, on the walk home, Siwon yells at them for kissing in front of him.

 

"It's just on the cheek, Siwonnie!"

 

"I don't care! He's using you for kisses!"

 

Yunho glances at Changmin after Siwon's accusation. Changmin smiles sweetly and stuffs his hands in his pocket. His heart tugs gently in his chest. "It's okay. Changminnie is good to me."

 

Siwon scowls, then seems to shake out of his ire to lean in and place a kiss on Yunho's cheek. "I can be good to you too, Yunbun."

 

Yunho's cheeks burn, suddenly too shy to answer. When he looks over at Changmin, he finds him gone.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

It's Yunho's last year of elementary school when he gets proposed to.

 

He knows what marriage is, given he tunes in on those romantic shows his mother watches sometimes. A man always kneels down and presents a ring (a gift) and asks for the woman to spend the rest of her life with him.

 

He has neither met a girl he wants to marry nor is he a girl, but he figures it's the same for two boys or any two people who want to stay together forever. Spending the rest of his life with Changmin and Siwon sounds plenty awesome to him!

 

He reckons Changmin might be the one to propose any day now. It makes sense since the younger boy is always the one to present him with a gift (a flower) and Yunho always gives him a kiss afterwards...the couples on the drama shows usually kiss too.

 

One very warm day during recess, Siwon drags him behind a tree and hugs him close. "I miss you, Yunbun. I feel like I'm losing you as my best friend to Changmin."

 

Shaking his head, Yunho denies any such thing happening. "You can't think that way. You're both my best friends! No matter how old we get, I will like you both!"

 

Siwon seems appeased but asks with uncertainty, "Yunho...what do you say we get married one day?"

 

Yunho is floored. "Huh?" He's startled and no-at-all prepared to give Siwon a proper answer. Nor does he get a chance to.

 

A fist appears out-of-nowhere and punches Siwon in the face. Yunho cries out in shock and falls to his knees to help Siwon with his bleeding nose. He looks up, in near tears, to find Changmin staring down at his own fist in horror.

 

"Changmin, why did you do this?" Yunho yells. "You hurt Siwon - you're being a big bully...I don't want to look at you right now!" He uses his sleeve to wipe Siwon's blood.

 

The teachers rush toward them and take Siwon to the nurse. Yunho and Changmin are taken to the principal's office, where their parents are notified of the incident and required to come pick them up.

 

Yunho and Changmin don't speak as they wait for their parents to come.

 

Changmin's parents reprimand their son for his behavior immediately and accept the principal's punishment of a week's worth of detention. Yunho's father glares and states, "I really don't want my son exposed to your son's violent ways. You and I both know it's dangerous for them to be friends."

 

"My son is not violent, he had a lapse in judgement." Changmin's father glares back for a moment then seems resigned as he adds, "But we will speak to him about this. Right now, they are children; it is innocent."

 

Yunho's father looks doubtful but concedes nonetheless.

 

Staring vacantly at his knees, Changmin avoids any kind of eye contact with Yunho. And leaves the principal's office with his head hanging low.

 

For the first time in a year, Yunho doesn't receive a flower. He tries not to cry. Real men don't cry, his father always says.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

The next day, Changmin approaches Siwon in the cafeteria, holding a plate of home-made cookies. His mother helped him bake them as a sort of piece offering.

 

Nose covered with a patch, Siwon eyes the cookies warily. "Are they poisoned?

 

Yunho clicks his tongue impatiently and nudges Siwon in the ribs. Sighing heavily, Siwon accepts the plate and shares his cookies with Yunho. Eyes lowered, Changmin apologizes, voice quiet and small, "I'm really sorry for punching you. Something inside me told me to do it and I couldn't control it. I hope you accept my apology and I hope we can be friends."

 

When Changmin doesn't get a response, his gaze shifts between Siwon's hostile frown and Yunho's bright eyes and quivering mouth. Eventually, after eating half the cookies, Siwon hesitantly accepts the apology on one condition, "As long as you learn to share Yunho!"

 

Yunho instantly grumbles around a mouthful of cookies, "I'm not a toy! Just don't hit people, Changminnie. Now sit with us and have lunch!"

 

Relieved they accepted him, Changmin smiles and joins them. He will try to share...for Yunho's sake.

 

 

 


	2. Part II - Adolescence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like where this is going. It gets more sexual because they're teenagers. :)  
> Also, I'm trying something new and jumping around in the timeline - kinda like slices of life style. Hope it's flowing well!

 

 

 

 

 

Middle school proves that Changmin is advanced for his age. He ends up taking a lot of advanced classes, which basically puts him in the same classes as Yunho and Siwon.

 

It's also some time in middle school that Changmin hits it off with Siwon. They relate to each other on many levels - the main one being their adoration for Yunho, of course. Their rivalry becomes more subdued - still fighting but in more of a passive-aggressive manner.

 

At one of Yunho's soccer games, they made who can cheer the loudest a competition. Siwon wins by a landslide, smirking as he hops down the bleachers to congratulate Yunho on winning the game.

 

Changmin pouts, following but keeping his mouth shut. Yunho breaks free from the team and runs towards his friends...latching onto Changmin first. Siwon's nose crinkles in irritation as Changmin holds Yunho close, unable to hold back a smirk at Siwon's unforeseen fail.

 

Something else happens in middle school - he understands the allure of Yunho's scent. His parents sit him down one day for _the talk_.

 

"Changmin, sweetheart, humans are split into a hierarchy of alpha-beta-omega," his mother starts to explain, "You were born an alpha - thus giving you a very powerful scent and a need to find an omega to marry in the future. Omegas have a sweeter scent - thus very giving in nature but powerful in their own right to snatch an alpha of their own." His mother winks at his father.

 

His father smiles and takes over the explanation. "Siwon is a beta - so his scent is very subdued and more earthy. Betas don't have an urge to be with omegas...they can be with anyone. Alphas and omegas can be with anyone too, but an alpha-omega relationship is much more powerful and long-lasting than any other. But, Changmin, you must be careful. Like hitting Siwon years ago, your urges are going to become more and more powerful as you get older. You must learn to control them so you don't hurt either one of your friends...especially Yunho."

 

Hurting Yunho is out-of-the-question. Changmin takes his father's advice to heart and keeps a fair distance from Yunho. No more flowers, no more kisses. This proves to be a difficult feat as Yunho is clingy by nature. Besides, Changmin likes to indulge in that sweet, honeysuckle scent on occasion.

 

High school is more or less the same. Changmin studies a lot on his own - some (see: Siwon) may even call him a bookworm - and ends up testing out of certain subjects. He may be two years younger than his two best friends, however, he's on the advanced plan to graduate early.

 

Now as a high school freshman technically taking junior classes, Changmin is able to hang out with Yunho and Siwon a lot more. Going to the library after school to study with them and continuing to walk home with them.

 

Life is good for the most part.

 

Until Changmin's body begin its gradual change. An alarming change.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Yunho releases a long sigh as he passes by the elementary school. He misses the days of playing _War_ on the playground. Now, _hanging out_ consists of mostly studying and playing video games. The latter isn't a bad thing by any means, it's just that he can't do it with Changmin.

 

His parents still ban them from hanging out, whereas Changmin's parents neither encourage nor discourage the friendship between them. Their bedroom windows remain their only portal to keeping in touch, and if their parents are aware of their covert actions, they've said nothing. Even going over to Siwon's house is risky because Siwon's parents might tell on them.

 

Throwing his backpack to the ground, Yunho goes to sit on one of the swings. Eyes shut, letting the breeze swept through his hair in bliss, he conjures up the feel of Siwon's tight embraces...Changmin's soft cheeks...and the stinging loss of the flowers...

 

A few minutes later, Siwon's shout snaps him back to reality. "Yunbun! What're you doing?"

 

"Swinging...come join me."

 

Instead of joining him, Siwon goes to stand behind Yunho and pushes him gently. His back burns where Siwon touches him, and he grows alarmed by the second. Jumping off the swing, he forces a smile on his face and inquires, "Where's Changmin?"

 

Siwon holds the chains of the swing and leans in. "He's still at the library. I swear his nose is glued to books. It's sickening."

 

"He just wants to excel and keep up with his advanced classes," Yunho can't help but defend. He imagines Changmin hunched over his book right now, spectacles slipping off his nose, curly hair all in disarray from hours of studying. Yunho has a sudden desire to go help him...feed him...or just sit next to him and soak up his warm, musky scent. He shakes his head at the silly notion.

 

Huffing, Siwon leans in even more until their noses brush. "Wanna go watch a movie? There's a stupid romantic one out that you might like."

 

Yunho hits him on the arm. "Romance is _not_ stupid."

 

Siwon kisses his nose and takes him by the hand. "Let's go watch it then pig out on something unhealthy!"

 

Having finished all his homework at the library, Yunho readily agrees, but little by little pulls his hand out of Siwon's grip. Though grateful for a distraction from his muddled thoughts about Changmin, his body's heated reactions to the slightest touch are starting to disturb him.

 

Perfectly aware of the reason for his body's changes doesn't lessen Yunho's concerns. He knows he was born an omega - too sensitive and weak by nature according to his father. Once the hierarchy of alpha-beta-omega was explained to him, Yunho has felt very insecure around his family. Yunho's younger sister had been born an alpha - a fact that makes his father proud, if his constant glowing praise is anything to go by.

 

Part of him feels his father would have been prouder of him had he been born an alpha too. One day, he'll prove his father wrong and make him proud...show him he isn't weak!

 

His omega status saddens his mother for she told him one day, "You will suffer much until you find a mate. Many alphas are very controlling and one that you choose might walk all over you. Please, Yunho, steer clear of Changmin's kind. Betas like Siwon will treat you better in the long run."

 

Yunho refuses to heed this probably wise piece of advice, though. He can no less stay away from Changmin than part with his right arm. He may want Siwon in his life, but he _needs_ Changmin in his.

 

Words can't express how much he cherishes the moments shared from their bedroom window - their jokes, arguments, and all-night study sessions. Although not heeding his mother's advice has caused a great deal of frustration for him.

 

It starts some time in high school. There are a great deal of alphas now that Yunho is paying attention to them. They approach him a lot and demand his attention, which Yunho politely refuses. And where an alpha appears, Changmin is not far behind, shielding him despite technically only being a freshman. Yunho finds it endearing at first, but now it's just stifling for Changmin's mere presence affects him more overwhelmingly than any other alpha.

 

In spite of this, Yunho can't stay away; desiring more affection and touches from the younger boy like a drug addict on heroin. Always clinging onto Changmin's arm and leaning on to him in gratitude for getting rid of unwanted attention. He doesn't kiss him on the cheek anymore, though. Ever since Changmin wrenched out of his arms when he impulsively did it on one of their walks home years ago.

 

Panicked from drowning in these memories, Yunho jerks his attention back on the romantic movie he's watching with Siwon. At some point during the movie, Siwon wrapped an arm around him. Yunho shifts in his seat and eyes Siwon's handsome profile, wondering what being kissed will feel like. Over the years, Siwon has tried to kiss Yunho many times on the lips, but things (see: Changmin) get in the way.

 

He goes back to watching the movie, forcing his body to calm and snuggle against Siwon. Once the movie is over they end up pigging out at a fast-food joint.

 

"Don't tell Changmin," Siwon says as he stuffs his face with fries. "He'll rat me out to coach if I piss him off enough."

 

Munching on his burger, Yunho suggests, "How about you don't try to piss him off then?"

 

"Hell no!" Siwon grins. "Our fights are too much fun...don't tell him _that_ either."

 

Siwon walks him home afterwards and asks if Yunho wants to help out with a children's bible study class on Sundays. "We needs extra help after a teacher quit."

 

"Sure, Siwonnie." He loves kids. Plus, he's had the bible drilled into him since birth.

 

Siwon looks like he wants to say or do more but holds back. Gives Yunho's hand a squeeze and leaves. Going up to his room, Yunho collapses on his bed and rubs his stomach, regretting the greasy fast food he'd consumed.

 

After a while, he goes to his windows and opens it. "Changminnie!"

 

When Changmin finally comes to the window, he's sweaty and red in the face. Yunho immediately worries. "Are you okay?"

 

Changmin attempts a smile. "Fine, no worries. Where have you been?"

 

"With Siwon. We ate burgers," he blurts out at once. He's never been good at lying; Siwon will forgive him anyway.

 

Wiping away his sweat, Changmin scoffs. "I'm so telling coach. We have been on a strict work-out plan...Siwon is breaking the rules."

 

Yunho scoffs back. "You eat fast food all the time!"

 

Changmin's eyes widen. "I do not!"

 

"Yes, you do, don't lie!"

 

"Fine, but I work out harder than Siwon...plus, I'm a garage disposal. All the fat I consume turns into muscle!"

 

"Sure, Changminnie, sure." Yunho rests his head on the window sill. "I'm glad I play soccer...coach isn't as strict as long as I stay lean and I'm quick on the field."

 

Changmin shrugs. "Basketball is more fun."

 

"Is not!"

 

They debate back and forth for a while then settle into a comfortable silence...until Yunho finally notices Changmin is bare-chested under the moonlight. Not unusual for the boy but still...it's making Yunho feel hot and itchy. So, he makes up an excuse about feeling tired and says good-night.

 

He shuts his window and curtains securely. Lying back on the bed, his hands travel down his chest on their own accord, halting at the crotch of his pants. He rubs the rough fabric of his jeans over his cock, loving the constraint and friction. Stroking with the heel of his palm faster and faster, his blood burns through his veins as the tension builds.

 

An unbridled image of Changmin moving above him has him soaking his underwear in minutes.

 

"Not again," Yunho groans in misery. He gets up to shower, temporarily relieved but still unsatisfied.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Over the years, Changmin's cheekbones sharpen and the baby fat skives away. Chest and arms hardening, thanks to infrared alpha hormones - the work-outs only quickening the maturity process.

 

Siwon doesn't have alpha blood, but he's stated quite plainly their Battle of Brawn is real and ever on-going. Their sessions in the gym turn into heated competitions to one-up each other, quite beneficial in fueling their drive to build muscle.

 

Changmin admits Siwon's bulky, toned body is more impressive than his, which is more on the scrawny side at the moment. Still, time and effort will remedy that injustice for he plans to _win this battle_.

 

His physical changes are significantly different from Yunho's, who's baby fat thinned out and transformed into lean muscles that carry an alluring softness and curves.

 

He learns this from experience when Yunho ropes them into a tree-climbing adventure on a cool spring day. "I want that flower!" A white blossom.

 

Siwon lies on the grass watching from below, looking unimpressed with Yunho's plan. Changmin remains standing, arms ready to catch the older boy in case he slips.

 

Which predictably, he does. Right on to Changmin's lap with a harsh thump. Sneakily, he takes this opportunity to hold on to Yunho's hips and press that cute bottom down against him.

 

Unpredictably, the most delicious high-pitched moan rips from Yunho's throat. In sheer panic, Changmin hauls Yunho off him, realizing before it's too late the state of his hard cock in his shorts.

 

"You can be so mean, Changminnie!" Yunho rubs his sore bottom as he crawls to Siwon's side.

 

Determined to prove the accusation wrong, Changmin climbs the tree himself and throws the blossom at Yunho's feet. With gaping bright eyes, Yunho picks up the flower and sniffs it delicately. "Do you want a kiss in return?"

 

One of the hardest things he's had to do thus far in life is walk away from that tantalizing offer. Having long forgotten what those lips feel like against his cheek. Yet, Changmin rejects the precious offer and pretends not to notice the hurt in Yunho's eyes.

 

It happens _again_ when Yunho bumps into him in the crowded hallway at school. "Damn alpha urges!" Changmin stares down at his cock with impending horror, taking deep calming breathes and trying to focus on his affection for Yunho, not the need to push his friend against the lockers and _rut_. Siwon throws him an odd look.

 

At fifteen, hard-ons are by no means a rare affliction to the male body. But the frequency and intensity of his erections are worrisome. His hand just isn't enough anymore. Porn isn't enough either. He wants a _real_ body to grind against and enter with rapid strokes.

 

He's done his research. Upon puberty, an alpha goes through a _rut_ once a month, during which he or she becomes randier than an unfixed animal. Nothing happens to betas...Siwon is a lucky bastard who experiences normal teenage urges and no embarrassing, inopportune erections in the middle of gym class or temple on Sundays.

 

Changmin tries his best not dwell on the omega maturity process, though, he researched it just as intently because he needs to understand Yunho's changes as well as his own. Often, he wonders when Yunho's first heat will hit, having yet to sense a shift in scent on the older boy.

 

The situation can escalate out-of-hand if he's near Yunho during a heat. Changmin fears what his instinct will compel him to do, barely reining control over his ruts as it is...

 

 _No. Alpha nature be damned._ He'll sooner cut off his own arm before he hurts Yunho. He promises himself to stay away for now, until he understands both their needs better.

 

Having just showered and dressed after basketball practice, Changmin stops by his locker to grab a few books. On his way, he spots Siwon whispering intimately in Yunho's ear. Forgetting the textbooks, Changmin makes it his mission to knock Siwon off Yunho.

 

Siwon doesn't appear one bit phased. "Down, pup. I was just telling Yunho a rumor about our basketball captain."

 

Changmin shifts his attention to Yunho and notes how the other shrinks back against the lockers, avoiding his imploring gaze. His hands clench into fists, despising the awkward tension between them. Ever since the white blossom _no kiss_ incident, Yunho rarely comes near him anymore...acting like Changmin's mere presence burns.

 

 _Fine, hyung. Be that way._ Changmin turns to ask Siwon, "Up to going to the gym this evening?"

 

"Sure. Any chance to beat your ass at push-ups is worth it, young one."

 

"Challenge accepted!"

 

Yunho rolls his eyes at them and walk off to the class, flanked closely by Changmin and Siwon.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It's senior year. School work, as well as, the obstacles of omega maturity are strenuous and befuddling as ever.

 

Dodging Changmin turns out to be more challenging than anything else combined. And so Yunho clings on to his refuge: Siwon.

 

Playing video games on his bed with Siwon is not a rare occurrence. In fact, it happens at least once a week. Concentrating on the game is proving to be very difficult with the nagging burning sensation he's been nursing in his groin all week and a bare-chested Siwon resting at his side.

 

He needs relief and doesn't know how to ask for it. His hand isn't enough - he needs someone else to do it. To kiss him and mold against him, naked, hard, and fierce.

 

Yunho pauses the game and leans back against the headboard. "Siwon...I'm in pain."

 

Both controllers get tossed aside as Siwon sits up on alert. "What's wrong? Are you sick?"

 

Yunho nods miserably and grabs Siwon's hand, leading it to his navel. "Right here...it burns."

 

Gulping, fingers twitching, Siwon's gaze becomes all-knowing. "Are you entering your heat? I can't really smell it like an alpha can, but you're sweating and trembling a bit...so..."

 

"Probably just on the edge of my first heat, yes," Yunho blushes, embarrassed by the sexual nature of the conversation. Siwon, like Yunho, comes from a rather conservative up-bringing. Where Changmin revels in sharing dirty jokes with them, Siwon tends to stay more reserved in that area. Yunho kinda teeters back and forth between them in terms of exposing his perverted nature. He wants to be openly sexual but his father crushes it out of him on a daily basis. Telling him he must control himself or he's doomed to fall into a pit of promiscuity.

 

Siwon has been taught the same, but right now he's staring at Yunho in a manner that's making him question the virtue of his upbringing. When Siwon offers, "D-Do you need help with it?" Yunho physically melts against the other's chest and whines. "Please."

 

Pressing their lips together, Yunho jolts in surprise at the kiss and the hand slipping inside his soccer shorts. He moans into Siwon's lips and lets himself be stroked through an orgasm.

 

It's not completely enough, nonetheless, better than using his own hand. They lay there on the bed for several minutes to catch their breath.

 

Siwon opens his eyes and takes his wet hand out of Yunho's shorts and transfers it into his own shorts. Yunho watches in awe as his friend gets himself off right in front of him with no shame.

 

"God help me, I've wanted this for so long!" Siwon comes quietly, head hanging, other hand gripping Yunho's. "We can't tell anyone! Especially not my father, he'll kill me!"

 

Another secret, another hidden relationship. Instinctively, Yunho glances sideways out the window and catches Changmin's curtains as they flutter shut. A spike of fear strikes his heart. Did Changmin see?

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Waiting until all the boys leave the locker room is a tedious task. Changmin has to stealthily push some of them out when Yunho enters and heads towards the showers.

 

Once the coast is clear, Changmin releases his caged temper, running on soda and only two hours of sleep. Yunho is leaning against the lockers with a towel around his waist, playing with his phone, when Changmin corners him.

 

"Changminnie, what - ?"

 

He interjects, snatching the other's phone and getting straight to the point, "I saw the two of you on your bed last night."

 

Yunho lifts his palms to lay them flat against Changmin's chest, brown eyes filling up with so much distress he has to fight back the urge to comfort him. _No! You're supposed to stay mad and give him a piece of your mind!_

 

Voice trembling, Yunho says, "Please, don't say anything. Are you disgusted, Changminnie? Will you stop being my friend?"

 

 _Disgusted?_ Changmin cocks his head. "What? The only _disgust_ I feel is the fact that you did it with Siwon. If you were suffering through your heat, I could have...I - "

 

Having vowed to stay away from Yunho during his heat, Changmin snaps his mouth shut, unable to offer help.

 

"You could have what?" Yunho curls his fingers into Changmin's thin shirt.

 

Gaze flickering to Yunho's bitten red lips, nose flaring as the omega scent spikes, Changmin demands in a whisper, "Did you kiss him?"

 

Tipping his head back, neck-bared, Yunho mutters, "Sort of?"

 

_Fuck the vow._

 

Blood boiling, Changmin surges forward until his chapped lips met Yunho's, the rich honeysuckle scent intensifying when grappling fingers nearly ripped his shirt tugging him closer. Despite his inexperience, his body knows what it wants. He holds Yunho against the lockers and presses in, lips parted, pliant and open to caress the lips beneath his. When their tongues met, Changmin charges in and explores Yunho's mouth, groaning at the sweet taste and scent overcoming his senses.

 

He hears and feels nothing except Yunho. And if he catches wind of Siwon's earthy scent at some point among the haze, he pays it no mind. This might be his only chance to act on his desires. So he does nothing but kiss Yunho again and again, until their lips are dry and sore...

 

When Yunho wraps a bare leg around his waist, Changmin tears himself away with a pained groaned, backing out of the locker room. "I - I can't, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be touching you..."

 

He was dead wrong... _this_ is the hardest thing he's ever had to walk away from.

 

 

 


	3. Part III: Young Adulthood

 

 

 

 

 

College comes all too soon.

 

For the first year, Yunho decides to commute with Siwon to the city. Changmin still has to finish up one more year of high school despite all the advanced classes he took, and will join them at Seoul University next fall.

 

"How about we all dorm together?" Yunho suggests one day over lunch at a pizza joint. "Maybe get an apartment close to campus and split the rent?"

 

SIwon offers, "I'll start looking into nice apartment complexes. Once Changmin graduates, we'll sign a lease."

 

Changmin acknowledge the plan, chewing silently on his slice of pizza. Yunho sends him a furtive glance and asks, "Is something wrong?"

 

"I was just thinking of your parents," Changmin wipes his fingers on a napkin and leans back in his chair. "Won't they lynch me - a dangerous alpha - for sleeping in the same quarters as you?"

 

Yunho frowns disapprovingly. "Stop it. You're not a _dangerous_ alpha."

 

"That's not what they think."

 

Siwon looks between them with an annoyed edge. Yunho sighs, appetite diminishing quickly. This is the most Changmin and him have spoke since their heated make-out session in the locker room.

 

They never had a discussion about that day, neither dared to bring it up and Siwon pretended like he never caught them. Nonetheless, Yunho learned two things from that day: one, only Changmin's touch will be capable of quenching the thirst inside him, and two, his cute best friend is very much attracted to him.

 

But Yunho isn't that naïve. He's aware their alpha-omega genetic make-up causes them to be drawn to each other and receive the most satisfaction from each other. It's biology, nothing else.

 

Biology had his loin burning in that locker room, ready to climb Changmin's body in a heartbeat. Biology will continue to test their friendship - strenuously - in the years to come until Yunho finds a mate, but until then, he's not going to dwell on their attraction. He's going to focus on their friendship and try to strengthen it because he still refuses let Changmin go, no matter what his parents say about the dangers of playing with an alpha.

 

Yunho plans to keep Changmin as long as possible, until his alpha nature compels him to find a suitable mate. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Yunho throws a bouncy ball at Changmin's window that evening and waits.

 

When Changmin shows himself almost immediately, Yunho states plainly, "I don't care what my parents say. You are not some rabid animal, waiting to hurt me. We're friends and soon to be roommates, if that's what you want."

 

He sees Changmin swallow hard and mutter, " _I do want._ "

 

Groin instantly aching, Yunho turns back to his bed, tossing back a quick _good-night_. He waits for sleep to come, but it never does. Peeking up at the window, he relaxes upon noting Changmin is in bed too and faced away from him.

 

With the coast clear, he reaches into his shorts and begins tugging on himself, sheets kicked off to the opposite end of the bed. He turns his head to eye the open window and almost chokes. Changmin is standing there, knuckles white as he grips the windowsill. Yunho moans and strokes faster. It doesn't takes long for him to spill over his fingers and sink languidly into the mattress.

 

Changmin's jaw is slack, his eyes hooded as he stares back, unmoving and barely breathing. He's not sure what makes him to do it - curiosity maybe - but he lifts his cum-coated fingers to his mouth, hesitantly tasting himself.

 

Keeping his eyes on Changmin, he sees the other release a long exhale, lips miming the words: _Is it sweet?_ Yunho licks his lips, nodding in affirmation.

 

Abruptly, the other window shuts with a snap, curtains folding in to conceal the irritated boy behind them. Lying on his bed, flushed with embarrassment and arousal, Yunho reprimands himself, "Damn omega urges!"

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Changmin learns something very important over his last year of high school: Yunho is attracted to him and probably would not mind it if Changmin bursts into his room one day and sucks him to an orgasm.

 

But Changmin isn't stupid. He knows Yunho is an omega with raging needs during a heat and is prone to respond more sensitively to an alpha such as himself. Changmin doesn't want to risk their friendship for only a biological need to fuck.

 

So, he holds himself back, which is easy given his repressed nature. Focusing on his studies, his good-natured rivalry with Siwon, and the joys of making Yunho laugh. It helps that Yunho didn't make a fuse over their accidental make-out session in the locker room and any other scandalous incidents that occurred throughout the year through the window of their bedroom.

 

Even though, most nights, Changmin wants to leap out the window like Spider-Man and land in Yunho's room to ravage the fuck out of his friend, he also has an inexplicable need to nurture and protect Yunho's innocence - not to mention preserve their friendship.

 

The days go on as normal as possible, provided Changmin ignores his raging boner for his best friend.

 

Soon it's his first year of college and he's moving in with Siwon and Yunho. The day he packs a taxi with boxes, Yunho's father crosses the lawn and calls Changmin over for a few words.

 

"I will not try to stop you from moving in with him because Yunho and I made an agreement: if he majors in law then he gets to live with you. But I will say this, Changmin, do not hurt my son. I need him focused on getting into law school and later finding a mate that is his _equal_ , not one that can overpower him. Understood?"

 

Changmin nods solemnly, feigning understanding and internalizing his rage and contempt. As if Changmin is a monster...as if Yunho is a weakling...as if Changmin can _ever_ fathom hurting Yunho!

 

He reins in his temper and hugs his parents and two younger sisters good-bye, unwilling to cause a scene. The moment he sees Yunho's bright smile outside the leasing office, Changmin forgets all about his anger. They sign the lease and begin moving into their new place.

 

Their three-bedroom, one and half bath apartment is kept fairly clean for housing three bachelors - mostly due to Changmin's nagging - with small homey touches, thanks to Yunho. With an affinity for stuffed animal, Changmin can't walk anywhere without tripping over an insipid stuffed bear or deer or whatever fuck animal Yunho decided to buy on a whim.

 

Siwon finds the mess cute. Naturally, Changmin has a major problem with it, so he calls Yunho out on it one day.

 

"Okay, hyung, listen." He starts with Herculean patience. "I get all the scented candles and flower pots but can you please contain the stuffed creatures to your room?"

 

In reply, Yunho nearly suffocates Changmin with the latest, overgrown white bear he'd brought home. "The animals provide a warm, comfortable feeling to the place. I use them as pillows. They stay."

 

Shoving the animal off his face, Changmin fixes Yunho with a hard stare. "Hyung, this is the communal area - we share this area - therefore, you need to keep it neutral. You can do whatever the fuck you want in your room, so keep these stupid things in there."

 

"They're not stupid, take that back!" Yunho genuinely looks offend so Changmin falters before bravely plunging on, "Ooookay then, they are extra and unnecessary - keep them in your room! It's embarrassing when we have guests over!"

 

Yunho shoots back, "I'm not always in my room like a bear in hibernation, unlike _some_ people. I like to be out here, socializing, therefore, I want the animals _here_."

 

Changmin's lips curl in a snarl, disregarding Siwon's warning next to him, "Leave it alone, dude, he's gonna win."

 

"Yunho, this is not up for negotiation. I put up with the inappropriate squeezing of the toothpaste and water all over the fucking bathroom floor, but this is - "

 

But his stubborn resolve promptly crumbles when Yunho slides up to him, breathing against Changmin's cheek, " _They stay_."

 

Arousal rushes to his cock, cutting off circulation to his brain, leaving him with only a strong need to obey the sparkling honey scent shooting off Yunho's flesh in waves.

 

Hanging his head in defeat, Changmin nods mutely. _Adorable. Delicious. HELP._

 

Placated, Yunho smiles, "Come on, Siwon, let's go pick up the take-out." dragging the white bear with him.

 

Siwon hops up from the couch and follows Yunho out.

 

Pursing his lips, Changmin ponders what the hell happened.

 

In their little household, Changmin is in charge of cooking. Never should Siwon or Yunho be allowed in a kitchen; he learns that the hard way when an attempt to make home-made pizza turned into a war zone of blown up pots and charcoaled dough for pizza.

 

Not that he's an expert cook by any means, but he has more sense in following a recipe than either one of his friends given his meticulous nature.

 

Yunho glides into the kitchen most evenings after his late-afternoon class and hops around Changmin as he cooks. It's endearing as much as it is frustrating.

 

"Let me help!"

 

As always, Changmin gives in with strict instructions. But today he stands behind Yunho to show him how to stir the sauce so he doesn't make a mess.

 

"How was class?"

 

Yawning, Yunho mumbles as he stirs with Changmin's guidance, "Boring, but the professor tries, I'll give him that. I have to read like a hundred pages by tomorrow, though, which sucks!"

 

Changmin hums in sympathy. "How about I finish this pasta sauce and bring dinner to your room? You can eat and read...I can help you and read some of it out loud, if you want."

 

Like a deflated balloon, Yunho sinks back into his chest. "You're my lifesaver..." Then, comments on the hardness of Changmin's chest. "You and Siwon work out too much. You're making me insecure."

 

With a wistful inhale of the honeysuckle scent clinging to Yunho's tender neck, Changmin breathes, "You're perfect. But if you're that distraught, come with us."

 

He suppresses a smirk as Yunho wiggles free, stammering something unintelligible as he exists the kitchen.

 

He taunts loudly, "You could spot for me, hyung!"

 

"I don't think so...I'll be in my room!"

 

Changmin grins and goes back to stirring. A few minutes later, Siwon strolls in to grab a cola from the fridge. "Where's Yunho?"

 

"In his room."

 

When Siwon makes a move to head in that way, Changmin stops him. "I'm going in there to give him dinner...just stay here and have your plate."

 

Siwon gives him a knowing stare and - for the first time - addresses the elephant in the room. "You're in deep, aren't you?"

 

Not even bothering to feign ignorance, Changmin hisses, "As if you're not." He grabs a plate and begins loading it with food for Yunho.

 

Siwon huffs, "You know he asks _me_ to help him with his heat every month, right?"

 

Once the plate is full enough, Changmin grabs a fork and shoves the drawer shut, causing Siwon to jump. "Do you kiss him like I did in the locker room?"

 

Siwon snaps his mouth shut. Changmin smile grimly and spits back over his shoulder, "Don't fuck with me. I'm an alpha - thus, I can get Yunho off better than you. He knows it and you know it. But I'm not gonna do anything about it unless he asks me to. And one day, he might."

 

Changmin spends the rest of the night in Yunho's room - watching him eat, helping him read his text, and telling him small anecdotes till they both fall asleep in exhaustion.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Yunho's favorite thing about living with Siwon and Changmin is feeling safe and at home. He knows these two boys will do anything for him; in some ways, he's aware he has both guys by the balls, but Siwon and Changmin seem content with the situation as far as he can tell, and do nothing to rectify the imbalance of power. Perfectly content to let Yunho lead.

 

In spite of the grueling studies of pre-law, everything is better when he's with his two best friends. Siwon is wonderful to play with - providing an escape of reality by going along with whatever Yunho wants. He'll go get ice cream with him at 2 in the morning, empathize with him about over-protective, over-controlling fathers...

 

And most importantly, helps him through his heats. Once a month, Siwon sneaks into his bedroom and gives him a few rounds of handjobs or blowjobs (sometimes both) to mellow the ache. One time soured the experience, though. When Siwon's fingers roamed lower and had Yunho arching into them...

 

Siwon had reeled back as if stung by the sensual response.

 

"What's the matter?" Yunho panted, gripping Siwon's wrist, silently begging for more.

 

"I don't know about this...if my father finds out..."

 

Yunho instantly recoiled. "I'm tired, Siwonnie. I want to go to sleep now."

 

Siwon immediately looked like he regretted it and wrapped one arm around Yunho's shoulders. "I - I'm sorry."

 

...it's the one thing he cannot stand about Siwon - he lets fear of his homophobic father rule his actions, and in turn, sabotages his chances of true happiness. His father wants him to eventually become a Christian preacher in their hometown church in future, so Siwon is majoring in religion. His father wants him to find a girl one day and settle down and pop out four or five babies, so that is the only future Siwon envisions - so he remains silent when Yunho and Changmin bring up the future.

 

In all honesty, Yunho shouldn't really judge. His father wants him to be a lawyer, and so he's pre-law and later will apply for law school. There's a part of him that dreams of going into dance and owning his own dance studio one day. But - as his father would say - _that's a flighty dream for the fanciful and irresponsible._

 

At times, he wants to scream: _I want to be irresponsible and go into the performance arts and jump in bed with an alpha! What do you think of that, father?_

 

Preferably the alpha being Changmin...

 

Speaking of Changmin. He's the only one out of the three of them doing what he wants to be doing. Changmin wants to be a policeman (a career option Siwon secretly desires as well), and so that's what he's set his mind to, even though, his father wanted him to go into education. Law enforcement shares a lot of similarities with the pre-law curriculum, so Yunho shares a lot of the same classes with Changmin, who plans to complete a criminal justice degree before applying to the police academy.

 

Yunho is so proud of him. Following his dream and all, inspiring Yunho to do the same every single day, even if that means rebelling against his father. Where Siwon is his playmate, Changmin is Yunho's rock - ardent listener and challenger - not to mention, his main source of arousal.

 

One thing he does often is go to Changmin for advice.

 

"What do you think about me getting a job and paying for a few extra arts classes?" Yunho worriedly tugs on his bottom lip. "There's this omega bar nearby that's hiring."

 

Setting the video game controller aside, Changmin considers the idea. "It would piss off your father...you'd have to keep it a secret."

 

"I know."

 

"You should do it." Changmin nudges him encouragingly.

 

Steeled with courage but braced for rejection, Yunho applies for the bartender job. And, unbelievably, gets hired on the spot!

 

Using the money accumulated from his new job, he starts off taking _Intro to Modern Dance_ and a martial arts class for fun. With his pre-law studies and new goal to get a minor in performance arts, Yunho is swamped. He comes home exhausted - but with Siwon offering free massages and Changmin feeding him - he's never been more grateful for his two friends.

 

When he finally gets a free Saturday, he sleeps and doesn't wake up until mid-afternoon. Walking groggily to living room, he's greeted with an extra long embrace from Siwon and a question from Changmin, "Do you feel more refreshed?"

 

Yunho nods contently and rubs his eyes. "Much. Where are you going?" He noticed Changmin's nice jeans and button-down shirt and - with a sniff of the air - a strong cologne.

 

"Got a date."

 

Just like that Yunho's world tilts, and he has to grip Siwon tighter, eyes fixed on the floor. "With who?"

 

Adjusting his collar, Changmin answers, "A freshman named Baekhyun in my psychology class."

 

"Oh...great."

 

But it isn't great! _Changmin is dating._ Logically, Yunho knows he shouldn't be surprised considering his friend is an attractive alpha with long legs, muscular chest, and chiseled facial features to die for. Yunho _knows_ it's unfair of him to demand all of Changmin's attention when he isn't his boyfriend. But that still doesn't stop the sick, gut-wrenching feeling stirring in him as he watches Changmin give him a jaunty wave and leave for his date.

 

That night, Yunho straddles Siwon and kisses him insistently, working himself up to an arousal that needed attention. Siwon goes down on him and when a dry finger prods at his entrance, Yunho demands, "Get the lube." He has yet to self-lubricate like other omegas he's read about...he probably needs to see a doctor about it, but pushes the worry from his mind and focuses on the pleasure.

 

They've never taken it _this_ far. But right now, Yunho wants it, breath catching when Siwon finds that spot inside him that makes him writhe. He finally comes from the finger fucking into him, panting harshly against the pillow. He lets his hand roam over Siwon's chiseled body until it wraps around the hard cock in need of attention too. Eyes closed, Yunho gives it only a few tugs and rapid strokes before Siwon is spilling into his palm.

 

A little while later, in bed, Siwon confesses to him, "I think I'm in love with you. I wanna date you so badly. But I can't..."

 

Yunho tries not to let the tears fall - unsure whether he wants to cry over Siwon or Changmin.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Slamming his door shut, Changmin lets out a cry of rage into his pillow. He has concluded something pivotal about himself after dating for a year straight: he _sucks_ at dating. Not sure what's wrong with him...he should be rolling on a vigorous sex circuit after all the cuties he's been out with...

 

Baekhyun's sexy pouts, Minho's lithe body, Minseok's cute cheeks, Seohyun's sweetness, and Yoona's hotness all fell short next to his constant burning desire for Yunho. Fumbling make-out sessions and every form of oral sex - only felt on a shallow level - never forged a real connection, thus, hindering any desire to fuck the people he's dated. Every time he comes home and sees Yunho curled up on the couch with a stuffed animal, his dates are instantly forgotten. It's unnerving and frustrating to no end, especially when he knows Siwon and Yunho are doing sexual shit behind his back.

 

He's not sure how far his two friends have taken it in the bedroom but hopes to Buddha _not fucking_ or he may have to tear Siwon's dick off. Which would be unfortunate given they've grown closer than ever: going out to gym and exclusive alpha bars together on nights Yunho is busy.

 

One night, though, while Yunho gets ready for his shift, him and Siwon decide to go to the omega bar instead of their usual place. Although the bar is more of an omega watering hole, they get in due to their connections with Yunho.

 

From his perch at the bar, Changmin sips his beer and covertly watches Yunho charm every person that comes over for a drink. It's truly riveting to observe how people react to him. Assertive alphas usually swarm Yunho on-campus due to his open, charming personality. And Changmin still finds it necessary to fend them off his friend. But here, he can relax, given the high omega population.

 

Speaking of omegas, many of them slither up to him at the bar, visibly drawn to his scent. Changmin gives each of them a polite smile and directs his attention back to his drink (and Yunho).

 

Siwon tuts under his breath. "What the hell are you doing? This place is a goldmine for you! You could be cleaning up!"

 

"I don't care."

 

Sighing, Siwon changes the subject. "Something's off with Yunho."

 

Well, _that_ immediately catches his attention. "How so?"

 

"You're always out nowadays or he's busy juggling his crazy schedule," Siwon leans in closer to explain. "But Yunho is becoming too impatient and aggressive. He's either demanding attention from me or ignoring me. And just yesterday, he yelled at me for stepping on his damn stuffed deer. It was an accident, I swear!"

 

Changmin shrugs. "I step on them all the time...kinda hard not to." He looks over again and finds Yunho glaring at him, mouthing, _I heard that_.

 

_Yikes._

 

Taking it upon himself to find out what's wrong, Changmin goes to Yunho's bedroom that night and demands answers. Yunho gives him a purposely bored stare from his perch on the bed, clad in boxers and an over-sized long sleeve that he's almost sure belongs to _him_. Probably slyly nicked it from the laundry...or his closet.

 

"Is that my shirt?"

 

"Maybe." Yunho unconsciously sniffs the sleeves, one side slipping off his shoulder. "All my long-sleeves are in the laundry...and I like your clothes."

 

Fists rigid at his side, Changmin has to rein himself in from grabbing Yunho, kissing and licking every inch of the sweet-smelling flesh until that small, kittenish countenance contorts only with pleasure.

 

_Fuck being an alpha!_

 

"So, wanna tell me what's wrong? Siwon is worried."

 

Yunho exhales sharply and crosses his arms over his chest. "I'm fine. You're fine. We're all fine. I'm just stressed from work and classes and omega shit...I can deal with it on my own, you don't have to concern yourself with me."

 

Changmin frowns severely. "I will _always_ concern myself with you. Now tell me how I can help."

 

For a moment, panicked desperation reflects back from Yunho's eyes, but then it's gone. "I'm fine. Now, I'm tired. Goodnight."

 

Deciding to leave before Yunho throws something at his head, Changmin wonders how, as emotionally constipated as he is, Yunho can be worse than him sometimes.

 

College life goes on this way for a long time. Classes get more difficult as matters grow more tense between him and Yunho; they barely hang out anymore. Though, Changmin still leaves a hot meal for him in the kitchen most nights with a note: _Don't forget to eat and get good sleep, hyung._

 

And Yunho still lets Siwon into his bed.

 

On many occasions, when Changmin is tiptoeing back into the apartment late at night - after _another_ failed date - he hears them. Sultry moans and heavy gasps coming from Yunho's bedroom.

 

Every inch of his body screams in protest at the sounds. It feels _wrong_. Siwon and Yunho together is _wrong_ , especially when Siwon keeps the things he does with Yunho firmly hidden behind closed doors - like a dirty little secret - from his father _and_ all their friends.

 

Whereas Changmin has been openly communicating with his mother about his woes once a week. Her advice always calms him, "Be patient, sweetie. If you and Yunho are meant to be, it'll happen. But going from friends to mates is a gradual and long process. Give yourself time to keep learning about omegas and let Yunho come to a conclusion on his own about who he wants to be with."

 

A form of his prayers come answering starting his junior year. He's lying on his bed, strumming his guitar - a habit he'd picked up from instructional videos online - when Siwon comes barreling into his room.

 

His friend looks haggard and worse for wear, eyes crazed. "Yunho is strangely ill, I don't know what to do!"

 

Changmin springs off the bed and out the door when a thick cloud of honeysuckle slams into him, almost knocking him back. The scent is sharper, more intense, like he can taste it on his tongue, as it wafts through Yunho's bedroom door.

 

"Is it his heat?" Changmin wonders, concerned despite the throbbing in his pants.

 

Siwon nods vigorously. "Usually, I can get him off and he calms down, but this is worse than ever. I touch him and he flinches away from me. What do we _do_?"

 

Changmin's read about this in books, but he hasn't anticipated it hitting Yunho so soon. It's like omega heat on steroids, where omegas need the alpha nearby, preferably their chosen mate, in order to recover from their monthly bouts of arousal. It's a sign that an omega is fully matured and ready to mate; these powerful heats can last a few days up to a week.

 

If Siwon is incapable of helping, that can only mean one thing: _Siwon isn't Yunho's true mate._

 

"I'm going in," Changmin resolves, heart pounding, mouth dry with want.

 

"Hell no!" Siwon objects, pulling him back. "You'll probably mark him by accident in your alpha haze and he's not in his right mind to be making a lifetime decision like that, Changmin. It isn't fair to him...who knows how he'll react when he recovers and discovers your took advantage of the situation to mark him forever?"

 

Changmin head hangs, nose flaring; Siwon is right, of course. But it doesn't mean Changmin will sit back and watch Yunho suffer - a pained whine emits from the bedroom - and do nothing to help. It goes against his nature to not try and take care of Yunho.

 

"I'm still going in," Changmin insists, shrugging Siwon's hand off. "I'm _not_ a callous monster, I _can_ control myself and satisfy Yunho. I'll just stay near enough that it'll help ease his pain - that's all. Trust me, Siwon...you know I can't hurt him."

 

Eyes filled with worry and maybe a smidgen of jealousy, Siwon finally accepts. "Fine. But I'm going in with you."

 

With some reluctance, Changmin agrees because if he was in Siwon's shoes, he'd probably demand the same thing.

 

Steeling himself for the temptation to come, he steps into the abundant warm layer of sweet arousal, jaw locked at sight that greets him.

 

Clothing slick with sweat, Yunho releases a tortured moan, fists tearing at the bed sheets, dark eyes glistening with unshed tears. _"Changminnie..."_

 

"I'm here." And the door shut.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the cliff hanger...you shall read what happened in that bedroom next, and how they develop. ;)


	4. Part IV: Maturity

                

 

 

 

 

 

_Clang!_

 

Changmin lays the heavy iron weight back on the rack, stealing a glance at the wide gym mirror and spots Siwon's buff body pumping iron behind him. Their eyes meet briefly before Siwon averts his gaze to glare at his own reflection.

 

They haven't spoken in a week. Siwon has been a ghost, avoiding him at all costs. And Yunho isn't any better, taken to hiding out in his bedroom when not in class or at work.

 

With a resigned sigh, Changmin wipes the sweat off his forehead and heads to the gym showers. With each step reliving that first day of Yunho's major heat...

 

When he'd seen his omega friend lying on the bed, flushed and glowing, Changmin approached with apprehension. From the corner of his eye, he caught Siwon sitting down at the desk chair, and resolutely decided to pay no mind to those judgmental pair of eyes. Or this twisted situation was never going to work out successfully.

 

Yunho hadn't taken his bleary gaze off him since he entered the room. There's a foreign animalistic spark in it that Changmin had never encountered before, even in the midst of heated arguments. _This_ Yunho - the aroused, trembling one on the bed - was slowly chipping away at Changmin's soul and a part of him was actually frightened to approach any further.

 

A loud moan erupted from Yunho's lips following a hushed, "Please...I'm burning up...please."

 

 _Yes, beg...beg for me, baby._ Mind reeling from a potent mounting lust, Changmin knelt on the mattress and crawled forward. Yunho spread his legs to accommodate him, arching up like a feline keen for an itch to be scratched by his master.

 

"Hyung...I'm gonna take off your clothes, you're soaking through them."

 

An affirming nod came straightaway, and he wasted no time in peeling off the perspired layers. His breath became labored and ragged as he took in every inch of golden smooth flesh. He held himself up on his hands, fingers digging into the mattress on both sides of Yunho's head.

 

"Touch yourself, hyung..." Changmin suggested very softly, rubbing his nose against Yunho's. "Reach down and _touch yourself_."

 

"I can't...it's not enough...how do you -"

 

"Yunho," Changmin hardened his tone and started to pull back. "I said: touch yourself."

 

Throwing his arms around Changmin's neck, Yunho cried out desperately, "No, don't go! Please, why won't _you_ touch me?"

 

Brushing back Yunho's sweaty tendrils, Changmin soothed in an undertone, "I'm right here, not going anywhere. But _you_ control your own pleasure this time." He _refused_ to touch Yunho, enjoy him without his conscious consent. "You should be wet down there, you don't need lube...please, do as your alpha says, Yunho. I'm right here, I got you."

 

Yunho, sobbing dryly and curving off the bed, obeyed. Changmin felt squirming and gyrating movements underneath him but never took his eyes off Yunho's cute, captivating face.

 

Soon, lewd squelching sounds resonated in the quiet room as more of the intoxicating honey dew scent thickens the air. Changmin encouraged roughly, "Good. Slip in another finger. Do it...that's it. Reach deep, curve your fingers up and massage that area gently."

 

Yunho was gasping for air, doing exactly what Changmin instructed. Arms quivering from the strain on his self-control, Changmin buried his face in Yunho's neck, licking and sucking at the moist flesh.

 

"Don't bite..." The faint warning came from somewhere behind him and he heeded it by raising his head with a huff of frustration, nostrils flaring. Yunho had his neck still tipped to the side, offering himself so sweetly to Changmin, begging him in the most primitive way to _mark him_.

 

Cupping Yunho's cheek, awed even in lust-filled haze he could fit Yunho's entire face in his palm, Changmin pressed a kiss to the sweat-lined brow. "Baby hyung...imagine my cock inside you and fuck yourself harder, because that's how I'd do it. _Hard_ , so you'd feel it for days. Yunho...feel how wet you are? You secreting sweet cum for me... _only me_...I know you need me inside. _Baby, I know._ "

 

High-pitched whines emitted deep within Yunho's chest before he leaned up and slotted his full lips against Changmin's, wasting no time in delving his tongue inside and exploring. And Changmin let Yunho consume him, kiss him to his heart's content. Their lips molded together much in the same way they had all those years ago in the boys' locker room.

 

Mimicking the movements of Yunho's fingers with his own tongue, Changmin let out a low growl, senses swirling with honeysuckle and wet cum leaking through delicate fingers of the omega beneath him. Falling back against the bed and dislodging their lips in the process, Yunho sunk back onto the pillow and thrashed, fucking himself harder with one hand and stroking his cock with the other.

 

Changmin watched - awestruck and throbbing - how his friend came noisily crying out his name over and over again, like a mantra of reverent love.

 

Shutting his eyes and rolling off Yunho, Changmin panted and rubbed at his own leaking cock, grateful for the friction his jeans offered. He wanted to roll back over, pull it out, and senselessly fuck into Yunho all night long.

 

Releasing a whimper similar to Yunho's tortured one from earlier, Changmin trembled, fearing his Herculean restraint snapping if he stayed a moment longer. He either had to ravage Yunho or get the fuck out of this room.

 

When he felt a weight crushing on top of him, his eyes sprung open. Yunho had regained a bit of his normal senses after coming and was giving Changmin a questioning stare. Somewhere deep in his heart, he knew what Yunho was requesting, and so opened his arms. In an instant, Yunho flopped down - lying down chest-to-chest - face resting in the crook of Changmin's neck.

 

"So sleepy...can I sleep here before it starts again?" He could feel Yunho holding his breath, as if awaiting rejection.

 

By some miracle, Changmin willed his erection down - tapping into his alpha need to nurture an omega - and wrapped his arms around Yunho tightly. "I'll be right here when it starts again. Rest for now, baby hyung."

 

As his eyelids drooped, he distantly heard a door open and slam shut.

 

...mentally jerking back to reality, Changmin shuts off the water and steps out of the shower stall. He isn't sure how their friendship is going to recover from that experience - a cycle of pleasuring Yunho with his filthy words and kisses that went on for three days. During which, Changmin occasionally had to excuse himself to jerk off in the bathroom while Yunho napped at regular intervals, but other than that, it was a marathon of self-pleasure that left Changmin reeling and Yunho exhausted, both physically and mentally. Siwon left them alone for those three days...Changmin isn't even sure he even stayed in the apartment most of the time.

 

And now Siwon is ignoring him but being sweet to Yunho in tenfold. It's especially obvious that evening after their gym session when Yunho walks into the living room with a tray of something he's attempted to prepare. Changmin is so taken aback and pleased that Yunho is out of his room and talking to them, he takes a bite without considering if the concoction is even eatable.

 

"Not bad," Changmin concludes, taking another morsel. "A little salty but relatively flavorful."

 

Siwon on the other hand claps his hands together. "It's amazing, Yunho! The best!" And lays a hard kiss on Yunho's cheek that has him blushing and Changmin glowering.

 

"Wanna a cola, Yunho? I'll get it for you." Siwon offers, not even bothering to spare Changmin a glance when Yunho nods eagerly.

 

 _Well. That was a bitch move._ His temper rises and has him stomping into the kitchen. Blocking Siwon's way to the fridge, he seethes in a low hiss, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

 

Siwon doesn't even bother to pretend he doesn't know what Changmin is talking about. "You know what you did...you tried to take Yunho away from me."

 

Changmin momentarily forgets his ire to sputter, "What the - _you_ came into my room that night and asked for _my_ help. What did you want me to do? Play paddy cake with Yunho to get him off?"

 

"You messed with his head! You could have kept it clinical and not went all _baby hyung_ and cuddled him. Today is the first time he's warmed up to me in weeks...we used to be closer than this."

 

"And that's my fault? I was trying to _help_ him, something you couldn't do yourself I might add. He reacted like any omega would to an alpha, nothing more, nothing less. If you haven't noticed, he's been giving me the cold shoulder too."

 

Mouth twisting in a grimace, Siwon spits back, "Yeah, well, what about the next heat? What're you gonna do then? Fuck him when you know he was mine _first?_ _Discuss it_ with me if you're going to take it that far next time."

 

"When I want to fuck Yunho, I will _only_ discuss it with _Yunho!_ " Exasperated beyond belief, Changmin kicked and flipped the chair of the breakfast table beside him, startling Siwon out of his wits. "You have _no_ right to lay claim on him! He is _not_ your mate and never will be. And even if he was, you'd probably keep him tucked away like you're ashamed of him, given you ever grow enough balls to tell your father you're gay!"

 

"You'll never understand what I'm going through, Changmin, so shut up!" Eyes flashing with fury, Siwon raises his voice, "I'm in love with him! In fact, I'm going to ask him out soon, officially."

 

 _What._ Changmin stands there, speechless for a few moments. _Yunho is not your mate! He's...just not yours! He's mine!_

 

To cover up his displeasure, he says coolly, "Do what you want. But don't think for a second I won't step in if Yunho needs me again."

 

Changmin storms out of kitchen, seeing only red and missing Yunho's stunned form hidden behind the nearby wall.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

For weeks, _mortification_ has been a state of being for Yunho.

 

After your best friends witness you at your most vulnerable - begging for sex - it becomes a challenge to make even the slightest bit of eye contact. How does one deal with the fact that one of his friends had given him mind-blowing orgasms in the most intimate experience of his life?

 

Haunted for every lonely night after, Yunho still hears all the lewd whispers, tastes the alpha musk on rough lips, and feels the warmth of sinewy arms securely wrapped around him. Changmin swooping down on him like a dark angel, kissing and teasing, still has Yunho quivering with desire.

 

What baffles him, though, is Changmin's insistence on ridiculous boundaries - remaining fully clothed and never daring to touch Yunho more than absolutely necessary. He'd been too caught up in the merciless attack to his senses to offer more than minimal protests before getting himself off with his own hand, guided by Changmin low encouragements in his ear.

 

In all honesty, it all feels like a misty dream. At times, he lives in disbelief he spent three days straight - naked and wanton - in bed with Changmin. An irrefutable residue of the entire experience was the alpha scent that clung to his skin for days after.

 

Tiptoeing into the apartment one night after a long group study at the library, Yunho nearly jumps out of his skin to see Changmin slumbering on the couch. Dim lamplight kissed Changmin's strong nose and high cheekbones and wide, bee-stung lips in such an attractive way, Yunho has to muffle a needy groan. When Changmin's sharp eyes snap open, Yunho lets out an embarrassing squeak and rushes to bed.

 

Those days in bed with Changmin certainly satisfied Yunho at the time, but he's still _thirsting_... _aching_ for Changmin.

 

God, on nights the need reaches unbearable depths, Yunho creeps up to Changmin's bedroom door and makes multiple failed attempts at knocking. Giving himself mental pep talks like, _he's your friend you can go to him,_  never help. It always ends in a walk of shame back to his cold, empty room.

 

Several things hold him back from making a move. Not being able to use his heat as an excuse and risk of ruining their friendship with sex are definitely at the forefront. Although the primary thing that holds him back is the mystery behind why Changmin kept his clothes on and never _really_ touched him during their entire sexual encounter.

 

Truly, it's a blow to his pride...that Changmin may not have been tempted enough to just _take him_ like he'd begged him to. It's hard to beat these feelings of insecurity long enough to approach Changmin; perhaps their moments in the bedroom could've been less about genuine feelings and more about the natural needy dynamic between an alpha and omega.

 

It depresses him and keeps him up at night to think Changmin had ended up in his room, helping him come over and over again, simply to help out a friend in a desperate time.

 

Eavesdropping on Changmin and Siwon's fight upheaves everything.

 

_"When I want to fuck Yunho, I will only discuss it with Yunho!_

 

 _When?_ Yunho slides down the wall - knees weak - and sits in a crouching position on the floor.

 

_"Do what you want. But don't think for a second I won't step in if Yunho needs me again."_

 

His stomach twists with a familiar throbbing need. Changmin isn't speaking in an alpha haze as he proudly proclaims himself a permanent fixture in Yunho's life.

 

_"I'm in love with him! In fact, I'm going to ask him out soon, officially."_

 

Yunho begins to mildly panic. _Oh, Siwonnie...how?_

 

True to his word, Siwon comes to Yunho the next day...with an elaborate bouquet of flowers. Frozen on his desk chair, Yunho waits calmly with well-concealed dread.

 

"Yunho, I've liked you since we were kids playing _War_. Long before Changmin even came into our lives." Siwon pauses to take a deep breath. "I can't imagine not touching you and being with you the way we have for a long time. You might just think of it as getting off together, but it means something to me. I really love you."

 

Everything Siwon is saying is _so_ lovely. And for a moment, Yunho can imagine a life with him. All the jokes and laughter, hugs and kisses, rush in at once.

 

"W-Will you go out with me, Yunho?" Siwon asks with trepidation. "I'm still trying to figure out how I'm going to come out to my parents. But if you don't mind keeping it a secret for a while longer, I'll tell them at the right time. So...will you?"

 

The lovely fantasy shatters as quickly as it began.

 

Yunho sighs, lifting a hand to stroke Siwon's dear face. "I love you too." Siwon lights up. "But not that way." The smile slips. "We won't make it together as lovers. You couldn't help me that night and I'm sick and tired of being a secret...I feel dirty afterwards."

 

Siwon inquires with downcast eyes, "Is this about Changmin?"

 

Pausing to truly consider it, Yunho decides it's not. "No, this is only about you and I, and you and I won't work. But - but please...I don't wanna lose you." He fights back the tears. He hates this. Hates uncontrollable circumstances interfering with friendship.

 

Siwon moves closer and pats his shoulder, clearly uncomfortable but trying to ease both their despair. "You won't lose me but I do need some distance...to get over this. You understand right?"

 

"Of course."

 

Not unexpectedly, Siwon moves out of the apartment and into a dorm on-campus a week later. During their good-byes, Yunho takes comfort in Changmin and Siwon stiffly shaking hands and agreeing to continue going to the gym together.

 

It's only him and Changmin living together in Yunho's senior year before he applies to law school (and finishes up his minor in performance arts).

 

He misses Siwon terribly, but at the same time, grateful they won't have to continue walking on egg shells around each other. Granted, there is a peculiar awkwardness between him and Changmin as well, but it's mostly due to a crackling tension over the many things left unsaid.

 

Every time their eyes meet, Yunho can see and taste their sensual marathon in the bedroom all over again. Then, his mind wavers as it imagines Changmin naked too, grinding on top of him, teeth marking him right as they both come.

 

Yunho fans himself as he chucks down more ramen and burns his tongue in his haste. Changmin looks up from his bowl in concern, "You okay, ba - hyung?"

 

He smiles and nods quickly to cover up the discomfort in his mouth, not to mention his pants. Changmin smiles back at him and reaches over to swipe a bit of lettuce clinging to the corner of Yunho's mouth. "Wanna watch a movie after dinner? Took a bunch of exams today and just wanna unwind."

 

Yunho sheepishly wipes his mouth, "Sure, that sounds great!" and promptly buries his head back in his bowl.

 

Living together is going to be sweet, _sweet_ torture.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Heaven. Living alone with Yunho is absolute heaven.

 

First of all, there's no Siwon monopolizing Yunho's attention, in the bedroom or otherwise. Secondly, to Changmin's delight, there's something so domestic about trying to function as a duo. They split the cleaning and cooking (Yunho is definitely improving in the kitchen, though, what he considers _clean_ is questionable) and naturally set aside time in the evening to either do homework together (sometimes good-naturedly arguing over law), watch movies, play games, or just idly surf on their phones.

 

As long as they spend time in the same room, there's an air of content and _rightness_ surrounding them that went unnoticed before.

 

Their situation is far from perfect, however.

 

Whenever that damn crackling tension rose between them, Changmin excuses himself to take care of business in the bathroom. And it happens often enough that he suspects Yunho is on to him. A lot of the time he does it to himself...casually holding Yunho as he cooks or rubbing Yunho's shoulders after a stressful day of classes and work.

 

Sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of him, Yunho complains, "Ow! Gently, Changminnie!"

 

"This _is_ gentle."

 

"No, it's not - I'm not a piece of dough!"

 

"Okay, okay, jeez. You have a huge knot here, I'm just trying to help."

 

So Changmin forces himself to massage more gently, eliciting soft moans that have him subconsciously pressing his lower half to Yunho's back. When he digs his fingers into knots of muscle right above the buttocks, the breathy whines Yunho lets out have Changmin shooting up off the couch and running out the room to jerk one off. "Ah, I have to use the bathroom!"

 

When he returns, rosy-cheeked and in a fresh pair of shorts, he squirms at the knowing twinkle in Yunho's eyes.

 

Just as disconcerting, Changmin can sense another stormy heat about to strike Yunho soon; that heady sweet scent is strengthening along with Yunho's evident temper and impatience.

 

What's more, there's a scalding fire in the pit of Changmin's stomach that grows with each passing day. He's used to being in a constant state of arousal by now...a side-effect of living with the disarmingly alluring Jung Yunho. But nothing prepares him for the nights of soaking through the sheets with his sweat and waking up to his cock so rigid he feared it falling off.

 

Reaching a profound low one morning, he wakes up humping his own pillow; he spends the day ducking his head in shame, unable to voice his physical ailments to Yunho.

 

Having done the appropriate research, Changmin knows he's experiencing a _rut_. A rut is the alpha version of omega heat. Basically, in the crudest way, it's the time of the month an alpha _has_ to penetrate someone, preferably an omega...preferably _Yunho_ in Changmin's case.

 

But how the hell is he supposed to tell Yunho he needs his help? _Hey, friend, mind if I just stick my dick in you for a few minutes and fuck you till I come, thanks. Wanna go out for burgers afterwards?_

 

Changmin scolds himself for coming close to spilling an embarrassingly similar request to Yunho one day.

 

"My dick hurts."

 

Yunho stares owlishly at his face - probably waiting for the punch line - then peers down at Changmin's crotch. "How does it hurt?"

 

"It's sort of hard and...maybe you could...uh...um..." Changmin slaps the side of his own face. "Never mind! I gonna go!"

 

He locks himself in his room for the rest of the afternoon, and _yes_ , humps his damn pillow.

 

Siwon meets him in the gym the next day and takes in his pale, haggard face with some concern. Distance _does_ make the heart grow fonder apparently.

 

"What's happened? Are you even sleeping?"

 

"No," he response shortly, pumping the weights in his hands at an aggressive speed.

 

"You're gonna hurt yourself..."

 

"I don't care." Nothing can hurt more than the past few weeks. He has to release tension by some other means; his dick is starting to chafe. And asking Yunho if he can fuck him is _not_ an option.

 

Then Siwon reverts the subject to Yunho, of course. "So, how's Yunho?"

 

Changmin meets the other's shy, imploring gaze briefly before answering. "He's fine. He's learning to cook, which is a plus."

 

A soft nostalgic smile forms on Siwon's face. "Ahhh...I miss him. Tell him that, would you? Also...I...I started dating a girl."

 

Pushing his personal frustrations aside, Changmin asks in surprise, "Really? How'd you meet her?"

 

Siwon gaze falls. "My father introduced us a week ago. She goes here."

 

 _Of course._ Changmin politely wishes him luck with her and then moves to a mat to do a few sets of push-ups.

 

When he arrives home after the gym, freshly showered but feeling itchy and aroused enough for another one, Changmin heads straight to the kitchen for a beer. He stops short when he sees Yunho seated at the table, clad in one of Changmin's long t-shirts - thick thighs completely on display - munching on a chocolate bar.

 

"Hey, you're home! Want some chocolate?"

 

_Fuck...just why._

 

Changmin tries his damnedest to ignore Yunho as he gulps down his beer like his life depends on it. Heated eyes are drilling into him, though, beckoning Changmin towards them. He jolts when he realizes Yunho is looking keenly... _at his crotch._

 

He can feel himself growing harder but stubbornly stays where he is, fist almost crushing the can in his hand. Yunho finally speaks after a deafeningly awkward silence, "We have a problem, Changminnie."

 

_You're telling me._

 

"Oh?" He leans back against the counter, pointedly ignoring the obvious tent in his sweat pants.

 

Taking his sweet time chewing the last bit of the chocolate bar, Yunho announces, "I'm about to go into heat again."

 

"I know..."

 

Yunho goes on as if Changmin hasn't spoken. "And I know you're going through a serious rut and might need help finding a more...satisfying relief."

 

Changmin wisely remains quiet, barely breathing.

 

"So, I was thinking," Yunho pulls his legs up to his chest in a fetal position and speaks to his bare knees. "Maybe we can help each other out? I've hit omega maturity and you've hit alpha maturity - and since we both don't have plans to tie ourselves down yet - why not just find relief in each other? Until we both find a mate, that is."

 

Clearing the sudden lump in his throat, Changmin probes, "So you mean like fuck-buddies. Like you and Siwon were."

 

"Siwon and I never f-fucked."

 

"Thank Buddha for that," Changmin mumbles under his breath.

 

Yunho's head snaps up, shyly meeting his stare. "If you agree, I have a few simple conditions."

 

Intrigued, Changmin moves closer. "Oh? And what are those?"

 

"We don't interfere in each other's romantic lives and stay friends...this is only about meeting each other's needs during heats and ruts."

 

A painful pang throbs in Changmin's chest but he dismisses it. "Okay, fair enough. And?"

 

Yunho hesitates before reaching up to interlace their fingers and lead Changmin to his bedroom. Pushing him gently down onto the bed and straddling him, all in one fell swoop.

 

Unsure what to do with his hands, Changmin sit dumbstruck, intoxicated by the softness of Yunho's bare thighs squeezing his hips and the honeysuckle wafting through his nostrils, awakening all his senses.

 

"Do you trust me?"

 

"Of course, hyung."

 

"Do you have a desire for me?"

 

Moving into action, Changmin steadies Yunho's slim hips in his palms. "No doubt. If you couldn't tell recently, I've been suffering greatly due to your...well, due to _you_."

 

Yunho softly smirks, appearing more confident. "Then, my last condition is satisfaction will go both ways - no barriers like last time with you keeping your clothes on...and not touching me."

 

"You might regret it later," Changmin tries to reason, even as his hips rock against the heat of Yunho's thighs. _Holy Buddha, help me not wreck my sweet friend?_

 

Vehemently shaking his head, Yunho emphasizes his point further by grinding down against Changmin's clothed cock. "I need more, I want more. You're going to give me more this time, damn it." He adds with comically bashful eyes, "Only if you want to."

 

Releasing shuddered breaths, Changmin holds Yunho's hips down, tucking his cock into the crevice of Yunho's small butt cheeks. "So...free-rein for full-fledged fucking?"

 

_"Yes."_

 

_"I'm in."_

 

And oh heavens is Changmin _in_. After years of flirting, teasing, and subconscious foreplay, Yunho and Changmin waste no time. Yunho's briefs slip off in a flash and Changmin's aching length is pulled out of his sweat pants by Yunho's capable hand.

 

Changmin's eyes roll to the back of his head as Yunho lifts himself up to tease his wet entrance with the tip of Changmin's cock. "You know, I haven't self-lubricated since last time?" Yunho confesses, purring in satisfaction when Changmin reaches around and slips in a finger inside him.

 

"How're you so sopping wet!" He slips in another finger and makes a scissoring motion, stretching Yunho the best he can. "But I don't want you hurting yourself. Come on, Yunho, fuck yourself on my fingers."

 

Yunho moves up and down, eyes shut in bliss. "Please...ah...call me baby hyung again..."

 

Unable to withstand holding back much longer, Changmin jabs three fingers in at one time then pulls out. Taking Yunho soft needy cries as encouragement, he bucks his hips upwards and directs, "Put my cock inside you. Fuck yourself on it, baby hyung."

 

Yunho throws his head back and does as he's told, shuddering moans pouring from those petal-soft lips.

 

"You're doing so good." Changmin leans up to smash their lips together the moment Yunho takes him all the way inside. Intertwined in every way, desire flares up and sizzles as Yunho rocks his hips with unrestrained fervor, taking Changmin to the edge and back as they both delve deeper into messy, titillating kisses.

 

Falling backwards onto the mattress with a solid grip on Yunho's thighs, Changmin cries out, "So fucking tight...let me - "

 

"Changminnie, please, fuck me faster!" Yunho collapses on top of him, nuzzling his nose into Changmin's neck, adorably begging for the other to take over.

 

Mind clogged with the thick cloud of honeysuckle, Changmin heeds the plea without argument. "Hold on to me, baby hyung." And lifts his feet onto the mattress for leverage  - palms squeezing Yunho's ass cheeks - as his hips thrust up in rapid, hard jabs.

 

"Yes, yes yes," Yunho chants, voice thick with delirious emotion. "God, inside me, right there!"

 

Changmin responds in low whines, nose buried in Yunho's silky dark hair, mindlessly fucking into Yunho's wet heat. He can't believe this is happening...how long he's wanting this...how he never thought he'd be inside the man he lov -

 

He comes without warning, holds Yunho close and steady as his cock pulses. "I'm sorry...I came...I'm sorry..."

 

A lazy kiss presses against his throat, breathy laugh muffled. "I came too, Changminnie, don't worry." And sure enough, Changmin registers the wet and sticky sensation on the front of his t-shirt with sigh of relief. Yunho continues to laugh, still tucked against him.

 

Chest warming with unbridled affection, he kisses the top of Yunho's head and realizes aloud, "I didn't even touch you."

 

"You didn't have to," Yunho rises up, lean chest rising and falling in short breaths. "Siwon never made me feel this way."

 

"Siwon is not an alpha," Changmin points out, arms dropping languidly onto the bed.

 

Uncertainty crosses Yunho's features fleetingly before transforming into bright-eyed warmth. "I wanna do that again."

 

"I thought that was a given," Changmin growls playfully, pulling Yunho down for a soft kiss. Tasting chocolate and _home_.

 

He'll take this, the risk of fuck buddies and all, for as long as he can.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go. After college - adulthood - and dealing with being fuckbuddies. :)


End file.
